venus_11fandomcom-20200216-history
Events
Events are sets of themed matches that provide limited rewards, but are only available for a certain period of time. They are typically back-to-back, unless a new story mode is released. As Events are a major source of sought after items, and limited player outfits, completing Events is important for the progress of the average manager. To see a list of all Events, refer to Category:Events. The Previous/Current/Upcoming Event is displayed on Main Page. Strategies will be covered in the TBA page. League Event Also known as "Ranking Event". The first type of Event to be released and the most common. League Events feature a series of 5 Divisions; climb the Event League to progress the story line. Matches have a chance of dropping a player outfit. Earn Event Points for winning any event match and receive point rewards for reaching certain cumulative Event Point thresholds. Managers also compete against each other in the Event Rankings for greatest total Event Points. With the A Lesson in Charm event, point rewards and ranking rewards have been updated. An old list of Point and Ranking Rewards can be found at the bottom of the page. With the Minimum Lady event, top 25 rewards now include a S Venus Piece ∀. With the Pure Chocolate Cheer event, a 400,000 Point Reward Venus+ and a 500,000 Point Reward Event Rankings King has been added. The same event also saw all Strawberry Cream Point Rewards temporarily converted to Handmade Chocolate. Milla Cup The second type of Event to be released. In Milla Cup, there are simply 3 difficulty levels (BEG/INT/ADV) and no Event Divisions. You earn Action Points for doing any action besides trapping and dribbling. Action Points obtained are based off of the player's respective stat and increase with higher stats. Consecutive actions while maintaining possession of the ball also increases your multiplier, which in turn increases your Action Points. The Milla Cup exclusive Auto mode AI focuses on obtaining Action Points. Receive point rewards upon reaching certain cumulative Action Point thresholds. With the Go! Pure Vivid! Event, Milla Cup received a huge overhaul. An old list of Point Rewards can be found at the bottom of the page. While cumulative Action Point thresholds still remain, their rewards have been greatly altered: Action Points are now additionally converted to Event Points at the end of the match. NOTE: In-game help reflects future updates; the current conversion rates are detailed in the table below. These Event Points are used to fill spaces in the new Event Boards, operating much like Vivid Boards. Milla Cup rewards are now primarily obtained from Event Boards, which now feature storylines, and player outfits. Milla Cup events now have Event Bonus Players as well as Roton Bonus. Milla Cup Event Bonus Players only grant bonuses towards Event Points, NOT Action Points. Event Bonus Each event has a different set of Event Bonus Outfits. Using players with these outfits will grant bonus Event Points for the current event. Scout in Event or Vivid Scout for a chance to obtain the players and their outfits. You can check which players and outfits give bonuses in the event rules and game notices. Only players on the field at the end of a match will count towards the bonus (including rented players). Benched players do not give bonuses. The MVP player will have their bonus doubled. Higher-rarity players will give more bonus points. If you have the player and their event outfit, but do not have their event outfit equipped, the bonus will be halved. Bonuses for outfits obtained from Vivid Scout are also halved. Milla Cup Event Bonus Players only grant bonuses towards Event Points, NOT Action Points. Roton Bonus Only available in Milla Cup. Roton Bonus grants gold and a chance of an item at the end of a match. The amount of gold is dependent on the difficulty of the match. Possible drops include drills, fame and trust items. Roton MUST be on the field at the end of a match to receive the bonus. Rented Rotons can stack and grant an additional Roton bonus. Roton's rarity, stats and equipped outfit do not affect the bonus. Archived Rewards Milla Cup Action Pts Rewards Table Aug. 23-Dec. 2, 2019 (incomplete) Seira Cup Rewards Table Jul. 28-Aug. 8, 2019 See Seira Cup page Category:Help